1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding machine, and more particularly to a grinding machine having an easily and conveniently adjustable mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical grinding machines comprise a work table for supporting the work pieces, and a sander belt driven by a motor and disposed closer to the work table or the work pieces for grinding the work pieces. An adjustable guiding plate is disposed on the work table for engaging with and for adjusting the work piece relative to the sander belt. Normally, the sander belt may not be adjusted relative to the work table or relative to the work pieces.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional grinding machines.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a grinding machine including an easily and conveniently adjustable mechanism.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a grinding machine comprising a base including a work table provided on top thereof, a housing rotatably secured to the base with a shaft for allowing the housing to be rotated and adjusted relative to the base, and including a first roller provided thereon, a casing including a first end secured to the housing and rotated in concert with the housing relative to the base, a second roller provided on the casing, a sander belt engaged over the first and the second rollers, and means for driving the sander belt. The sander belt is adjustable relative to the base and the work table when the housing is rotated and adjusted relative to the base about the shaft.
The driving means includes a motor secured to the casing and having a spindle coupled to the second roller.
The base includes a plate secured thereto and having a curved slot formed therein, the casing includes a fastener slidably and adjustably engaged in the curved slot of the plate, for adjustably securing the casing and thus the housing to the base at the selected angular position.
A device is further provided for vibrating the casing and thus the second roller and the sander belt relative to the base and the work table and includes a vibrating device secured to the casing and having an eccentric pin coupled to the housing, for allowing the casing to be vibrated relative to the housing and the base when the eccentric pin is rotated relative to the vibrating device.
The housing includes at least one guide column disposed therein, a bracket slidably engaged on the at least one guide column for supporting the first roller, and movable toward and away from the second roller.
A device is further provided for adjusting the bracket relative to the housing and includes a link secured to the bracket, a hand grip rotatably secured to the housing, and a crank coupling the hand grip to the link for moving the link and the bracket relative to the housing and for adjusting the first roller relative to the second roller.
Another device is further provided for biasing the bracket and the first roller away from the second roller.
An additional table support is further provided and includes a panel having a rod extended therefrom and secured to the bracket, and a sander wheel secured to the first roller. A box is secured on the panel, and includes an opening formed therein for receiving the sander wheel.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.